Ice Cream Flavor in New York City
by Okvi
Summary: Story with Loki or Loki in disguise in the New York City. No slash. With AVENGERS member. Semi-AU
1. File One

Hi, all. Thank you for click it.

I will introduce myself as the person who like AVENGERS altough quite late, lol.

I would make fair warning for this story.

1.**English not my first language.**

So, why you make English story?

-Because I want to learn write in English. Without learn, my English will always bad. You can give flame or review. I will appreciate that. Just do not tell me that my English is terrible.

2.**This my first story. I will try to make them in character.**

-The story more AU. Not really related with the AVENGERS movie.

* * *

Fandom: AVENGERS

Disclaimer: MARVEL property.

Warning: This will PG-13. No SLASH.

**File One**

In the City of New York Park.

"Hi," A man wearing a blue hat smile. "What flavor you want me to put into your cone?"

A young girl with black wavy hair standing next to the ice cream cart. Green eyes read a list of flavors of ice there. "Hm ... I wish to try one called the strawberry flavor." She smiled prettily.

Although the man little confused by the why she speaks, he began scooping the ice cream and give two scoops of ice cream.

After getting her ice cream and pay it, she walk away.

She then lick her ice cream. 'Hm ... it was acceptable although somewhat little sour. ' and licking again.

XxX

Meanwhile in Tony Stark's tower,

"Sir, you got a email without a clear address."

Tony pause the movie in his 80 inch screen. "Huh, a email without an address? How can?" He bemused.

"I will show it on the screen." Jarvis turned off the television screen and displays the message.

-Hello, will you join with me in the park to eat foods that are called ice cream?-

-Loki

Thor who was sitting next to Steve come read it and immediately stood up. He yelled. "It's from my brother!" and began to walk hurriedly moving towards the door. When the door open, Thor stopped and turned around. His face became unreadable .. "My friend, I realized that I did not understand what Loki meant with park..." Thor stood silently near the door with disappointment and confusion face.

Tony just shook his head. He then looked at Steve. "Captain, call the others." Steve nodded.

In the park,

A boy wearing a brown shirt and shorts playing with his ball. He throws the ball up. Because he failed to catch it, the ball fell and started rolling. The boy was chasing a rolling ball that stops at the feet of a girl.

"Ah, sorry Sis." The boy said nervously in front of her. "I just want to take my ball ..."

The girl just looked at the boy and nodded.

When retrieving the ball, he considers sister's face in front of him. Suddenly the word 'You has a beautiful eyes color' jumped out of his mouth and made the boy ashamed of himselves. The girl blinked, confused but then smiled.

"Thank you?"

The boy just laughed with a red face and go away.

"Fool." The girl shook her head.

Time is almost noon.

Her ice cream has reduced a scoop when she see tall man wearing a baseball cap walked in from the park entrace. She recognized the man who had just come.

"Let's start the game." She smiled.

Xxx

Since they do not know which one, Tony search nearby parks that are usually sell ice cream. The six of them then split up.

Steve Rogers heard the screams when something cold suddenly on his head. He rubbed his cheeks and his hands full of things that look pink, cold and sticky. It smells sweet and fruit. Steve licked it and, yup. This strawberry-flavored ice cream.

Steve saw something moving in front of his eyes and he just stared without blinking. Steven then press the button on the ear. He open his jacket, pants and hat as he spoke.

"Hi everyone, I think I've found a park where Loki is."

He take out his shield from his large bag.

Skip Skip Skip ...

Tony Stark with his Iron Man suit, Natasha, Barton, Bruce and Thor paused at the park entrance. They saw Captain America standing in the fountain in the middle of the park. His body was full with pink stuff.

Thor is the first one who recovered from the scene and asking. "Where is Loki?"

"Ok, Captain. Did you are making yourself a party without inviting me?" Tony made his voice like a disappointment. He then uncover his face. Barton and Natasha glanced at each other when Bruce was silent behind them while fixing his glasses.

"Urgh .. I do not see Loki," Steve walk out of the fountain. "But there is a mound of ice cream flavors like strawberry attack me."

"Strawberries?" Barton voice sounded like disbelief. "How do you know it's strawberry flavored Captain?" Natasha just nudge him with her pointed elbow.

"Ow .. Natasha .."

Tony laughed. "But it looks like you can beat that thing easily."

"Yeah, I was swallowed. The thing was very sticky. But it seems the hot sun melted it so can I went out and destroy it with the shield."

Suddenly her phone ringing. Natasha taking her phone and start talking.

"Yes? ... Well, well." Natasha then hung up. "Oh, Fury says he really eager to know about the three minutes video of 'Captain America vs. Ice Cream Thing' on Youtube.

Steve blow his breath. He glance and he saw a girl who was holding something and she waved his hand at him. When Steve blink once, she disappeared as if no one was there before.

"Huh?"

XxX

After event between Captain America and the monster ice cream in the park, the Avengers back to the tower because they do not found Loki. Thor moping because he can not meet his brother and went to his room to sulk. Bruce walk out to his room when Clint and Natasha went to the practice room. Cap went to the bathroom because his hair still smells like ice cream. Natasha said that smell yummy smell that made Clint snort at them.

Units of SHIELD come and clean the area. They took the original video recording of the battle. Fury so angry that they do not tell him about the message.

Tony, out of his armor walked into his bar.

"Jarvis,"

"Yessir,"

"You copy the video from youtube, right?"

"Yes, as your order sir." Tony smiled.

"Play the video." The screen life. He watch the amateur video Cap and something like a monster ice cream with an average size battle. He saw that the monster only attacks Cap and no civilians involved. Some adults with their children running and a young couple duck into the bushes. Tony sees the move and view ... "Freeze here." Jarvis freeze the video. "Go back two seconds." Tony saw a girl standing next to a tree. "Screen capture and sharp it". Tony could now see a girl with a ponytail and hold it like ice cream.

"What is it sir?"

"Hm ..." Tony took his glass and opened his bottle of whiskey. He poured the liquid while watching the screen. He raised his glass and drank, but he made a face and then spit back the liquid in the glass.

"Sir," Jarvis alarmned voice. "What happened?"

Tony rubbed his mouth with his hand. 'What the heck?!' He narrowed his eyes, the liquid in the bottle and the glass is not whiskey, but the melting ice cream with orange flavor. Tony took another bottle, open and sniffing. The same liquid. He opened another bottle again and again and found that in all of the bottle is orange ice cream that has melted.

"Is there anyone in here while we were gone?"

"No, sir ..." Jarvis sounds like not sure. "Do you want to see the recorded file Sir?"

"Yes, do it." The screen change. Tony watched carefully. He realize that 4 minutes dissapear from the record." What happened Jarvis?"

"... I'm sorry sir, I could not find anything unusual." Jarvis sound confuse. "I'll check it again."

Tony goes to sit down and find a piece of paper pinned to the glass. He picked up and there are a few words typed on paper.

I know you like to drink Tony Stark. So, I hope you will be very pleasant with it.  
NB: For me, I prefer the texture before it melts.  
-L

Tony laughed. That God was here.

"Jarvis,"

"Yes?"

"I would go to my workplace". He pocketed the paper. "I want to try to make a program that allows you to detect magic." He rubbed his beard. "Well, if I can turn magic into science and equation that can writen to be formula." Tony really annoyed because the god of lies can go inside his place and change all his drink. But why he did not kill him made him wonder. The one in the park that noon just like for his entertainment or prank. "And Jarvis." Tony pauses. "Ordering a new drink for me."

"Already done, sir." And if Jarvis had eyes, he would roll his eyes ...


	2. File Two

'Hm ... Today is a good day. How Tony hid himself in his work is unhealty.'

Pepper walked out of the starbucks. She bought two cups of coffee because the coffee maker back home broken. As she walked to her parked car, she bumped into someone and unintentionally make people drop box he was holding.

"Oh ... "Pepper cringe when hearing the box making noise. From the brand and a box shape, she immediately knew what is inside the box.

"Forgive me." He heard a British accent before long fingers appear to take the box. Pepper studying the person in front of her. He was a tall man with short brown wavy hair. He wearing a green shirt covered by a black leather jacket. The trousers are black. Pepper stood awkward. She feels bad about the cake. "Are you hurt?" He ask and she shook her head.

"Ah ... I'm sorry about the cake." She glanced at his face.

He just smile and when he opened his glasses, Pepper found the man has emerald colored eyes. The way he smiled with hints a white teeth made Pepper knew that the man before him was a charming type. But, she's fine with it.

"Do not trouble yourself lady." He held the box in front of him.

'Lady?' Pepper's ayes wider.

"I'm just going to buy another one." He put in his glasses into his jacket pocket.

"Um .. But I'm the one who makes you drop the cake." Pepper nodded in the box. "At least I will buy a new cake to replace it."She insisted.

He was silent and watched the cup. "Ah, but what about the coffee?"

Pepper glance at her coffee."Tony would like cold coffee." She's smile bright.

If you say so milady, he held her hand. "Where is my manner..."Pepper think they will shake hands.  
"My name Laufeyson. You can call me Fey." He then brought her hand to his lips to give a light kiss. Pepper recovery as fast as when he found Tony in the strange situation.

"I.. I'm Pepper." He let go of her hand. "Pepper Potts"

"Such a beautiful name." She smiled with his teasing.

"Thank you, and shall we go? My car over there."

They walk to the car.

"Finish Ms. Potts?" Happy confused when he realized a man walking behind her. "If I'm allowed to ask," he had a full view of the man now. "Who is he?"

"Ah ... Mr. Happy. This is Mr. Fey. I met him when I bumped into him and make he drop his box cake." Happy, Tony's driver just raised an eyebrow, but nodded. They were both stunned when Fey opened the door for Pepper.

"Um, thank."

XxX

"Mr. Fey, where is the place you bought the cake?" Happy from the driver's seat eyeing him in the mirror.

"Just two blocks from here." He reply. " I'll tell when near the place."

They arrived at the store. Happy go out of the car and opened the door for Pepper.

"I'll be waiting here Ms. Potts. "Happy read the shop name.- Lavalette-

"Thank you Mr. Happy," Happy meet Fey.

"You are welcome Mr. Fey." Fey walked past and gave a smile. "Here is selling ice cream as well." He told them.

"Ice cream?"

"Yes."

Pepper and Fey walk inside the shop. Happy to see the inside store front because the wall made by glasess. He opened the car and make a phone.

XxX

Tony Stark is working to turn magic into science when Jarvis interupt him.

"You get a call from Mr Happy, sir" Jarvis told. Tony stopped his typing. He glanced at the screen. He hack some secret government files about magic and supernatural.

"Okay, connect him to me." Tony glared at the Dum-E. This machine is playing with his stuff on the table. "Hello Happy, what's up?"

"Hello Mr. Stark." Happy sounds a little rushed.

Tony dispose of unused stuff to Dum-E. "Hm? Are you still with Pepper in the starbucks buy my coffee since the coffee maker was broken by our God friend?"

"About that ..."

XxX

"Welcome. Can I help you?" A young girl behind counter gretted them. Pepper watch the cakes in the display. Because she does not know what he was bought before, she tilted his head to Fey.

"Coffee cake."

"Yes, that one, please." The waitress takes the cake and put in the box.

"May I treat back for your generousity with some ice cream?" Pepper really want to say no, but when she saw his face, she smile and nod.

Both of them went to the order coffee ice cream but Pepper ice cream topping with wafer and cookies .They were talking.

"Do you like ice cream Mr. Fey?" Pepper a little amazed that men usually do not go with the ice cream.

"Yes, I like the texture and sweet taste. I always wanted to try all the ice cream in New York."

"So, where are you from?" She became curiouse. "Are you here with your family?"

When there was no answer, Pepper watch his face. She saw many playing emotions at the green eyes.

"I'm from out of the country." There was a pause. "There is no family here."

Pepper did not ask anymore because she fell she hit the bad nerve.

After fiveteen minutes, they go out. Happy in the car and when he saw them, he opened the door.

"Would you like we drove you to your home?" Pepper buy one cake for herself.

"No, thank you. I'll go by myself. Do not wish make trouble." He decline politely.

They were standing near the car.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Potts, and you also Mr Happy. We will be part of here and when other times comes, we will meet again." He nodded and started walking.

"See you next time Mr. Fey!" Pepper waves her hand.

"Oh," Fey stopped and turned around. "And my first name is Loki." He grinned. "And thanks for the cake."

Pepper confused. She spechless when something green envelope Fey body and in an instant he disappeared into thin air.

Loki Loufeyson?

Happy gape.

Xxx

"What? Loki?" Steven

"You've met him!?" Barton

"The super villain God?" Natasha

"Oh, well." Bruce

Pepper sighed.

She is in the Stark building.

"Why do you not know that the man is Loki?" Steve asked.

"He does not looks like Loki." She explained.

"His appearing?" Thor asked. They watch the thunder god slump in the chair. He was just the one who enthusiastic when she told them that she meet Loki. When Tony says you date with the mad god?! She hit him on his arm and wanted to know how he knew that and thought that it Happy was telling him. But she could see the relief in his eyes and she just said I'm fine.

"He shapesifter." Thor pause. "Loki. he can change. Both sexes. Female or Male or other person. Any age."

"What"! Barton so loud. "So he can turn into us too?"

There's a loud whisper in the room.

"Indeed." Thor comfirm his words. "But he can not change the color of his eyes. I do not know why."

"He can use a soft lens." Natasha provided.

Thor lift both his blonde eyebrown. "What is thing do you call with a soft lens?" Thor ask confused.

While Natasha explain it to Thor, Pepper was opening the box. She took a plastic fork and cut the cake.

"My dear Pepper!" Tony pointing finger to the cake. "Why would you eat that?!"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Tony this is cake, I bought it at the store." She bit another one . "It is delicious." Tony still horrified when Pepper bit another slice.

"Hey," Bruce noticed something. "Miss Potts, you said he bought you ice cream, right?" Pepper nodded. "Are you all aware of the first Loki sends a message is ice cream? So he have thing for ice cream."

"Yes, my drink too." Tony murmured softy.

"What drink?" Steve's hearing so sharp. Tony impressive with it.

"Er ... Do not look like that at me." When their eyes are still glare at him, he raised his hands in surrended pose. Tony then tells the story.

"Why do not you talk to us before!" Barton shouted. Tony shrug.

"Tony, it's dangerous. Steve look at his eyes seriously.

.  
"Yes, yes." He waved his hand. "But we have not get killed by him yet."

"Bastard ..." Barton faces went dark.

"Hey!" Thor's voice filled the room. "Do not talk like that about my brother." His voice is raise. The room full of heavy tension now. Thor stands. Steve was a bit wary. He did not want to fight Thor if there is going to fight in the room.

Barton and Thor glared at each other.

"Hey, calm down." Pepper voice penetrate the tension. Thor break the gaze and silent. When he spoke, he use normal tone.

"I am sorry." He then sat forward. Barton got that face from Natasha.

"Wow Pepper. Your mysterious charm always makes me wonder. "Tony joked and grinned.

They stay silent. Tony joke ignore.

"The little girl." Tony snapped his fingers. "Jarvis, turn on the screen. Play the video." Video Cap with monster playing. Tony and the others watch. "Stop."

Oh, Steve remembered the girl in the video.

"I guess, it was Loki in disguise." Tony changed the screen with the pic that has been sharped and improved.

"Are we waiting for Loki to make his move?" Natasha studying the picture.

"No, I will make my own movement."


	3. File Three

**File 3**

Loki is in the library. He found some mortal books is fascinating to read and some of them disgusting and make him want to burns the books. He felt disturbed with the female mortal who sit in opposite him because she give him a look then talk to her friends. They start gigling.

Loki not changing his appearance except his clothes. He wear the same clothes when he accidently meet Tony's mortal friend. He chuckle remember their face when he use his magic to teleport.

Loki closed the book he read and stand. He stretching his body then pick the books to put it back. The mortal women have the nerve to wink at him when he walk pass her. He hear more giggles again.

From corner of his eyes, he see that the woman stand from her chair and walk to his position. Finish put back his book, Loki walk away and turn left. When in dead view, he mumble some words and vanish. He teleport to the dark alley near his apartmen. He glance up at the dark sky.

'Ah... Already evening.' He walking into people who sit in their big motorcycle and they smoking. Suddently one of them step in front of him. Two of his friends step behind him.

"Hi dude, are you lose?" A big bearded men grinning showing his gold teeth. Loki just raise his left eyebrow.

"Yeah," One of them that have punk hairstyle walk to Loki's right view. He appraising Loki and whistle. "What a pretty face we have here." He chuckle.

"Pretty?" Loki smirk. "Maybe the word you looking for is handsome, you fool."

"What?!" The other step from his motorcycle.

"Are your ear already losing their function?"

"Oh... You have smart mouth."" The bearded man breathe the smoke to Loki's face. Loki's eyes narrowing.

"Know your place mortal." His voice full of venom.

"Oh... Scary." The punk snickering and fake shudder.

"You should fear me if you want keep your pathetic life. You all are really fool..."

They all laughing. But stop when the punk hair flying back and smashes the wall.

'What are...'

"Do you feel like a dirt now?" Loki's shoes is on the bearded temple. They all bloodie but not dead. Maybe he little mellowed with all ice cream he ate.

The beard man not give reply because he's fainted.

'Pathetic living thing.'

Loki change his clothes with his magic since there's blood there. Green sweater with jeans.

After arrive in his apartmen, he snap his finger and all his clothes gone. Loki walk to his bedroom then sleep.

Next day,

Loki who wear black turtle neck with green strip walk in the street. He stop to read news on newspaper about what happen yesterday in alley.

"They got their punishment." The owner say.

Loki see a tiny women behind the table. "Pardon?"

"Them." She pointing at the big picture in first page and nods. "They make fuss here. They ask money and sometimes sexually harassment women or man who walk alone in this area." The tiny woman sweep her glasses. "Maybe God finally angry and give them some lesson."

Loki hmmm-ed. "Yes, indeed." He chuckle. "The God punish them."

XxX

Bruce drinking coffee in the cafe. He read newspaper and found the interesting quote lines where the beaten motorcycle gang talk about the man who make them all bloody have supernatural power. He emptied his coffee then walk out. He feel not comfortable and unsafe when he is in the crowded place in to long time. He do not want accidently got angry and make the other guy come out to breathe air.

Bruce walk in the street and thinking about Tony's plan. When he turn to the corner of building. he hear police sirine and women scream. Bruce heart beaten little faster but he keep himself calm.

After walk closest, he see three black masked man. One of them is holding a woman as hostage and pointing gun at her face. Other two holding a large bag and gun.

Police car crowded in front of the bank. The camera man from some television record the scene.

_We have three bank robber. They have a hostage... _A women report and talking to the camera.

"Clear this area!" The masked man yells. "Or I will blow her head." She cry when the mouth of the gun pushed more onto her face.

When Bruce want to see closer, the police in back side glared at him.

"Okay, calm down!" Shout the police in front row, shielded by his car. "Just release her. We will clean this area."

The three of them glance at the retreat polices carefully. Still holding her, they walk slowly to their parked car. Near the bank, there is tall man with black sweater who just eat his ice cream cover their way.

"Hey you!" The one hold bag bark. "Go the fuck away. Or we shoot you!"

Since the man just stare uninterested at them and he stand still, the masked man smack him and make the ice cream he hold smashed on the wall. The man stare at the smashes ice cream. When he turn his face to meet their eyes, green flames dancing inside his eyes.

"What, what?" The one who hold pistol suddently release the woman. Shock with what happen, she just slump down on the ground.

The polices confuse with the scene in front of them.

"Do you want to die!?" One of them bark.

The tall man open his lip to talk when.

BANG!

The gun explode. The man get shot in his chest. The woman scream and the polices wide eye when the man just touch his holed sweater then swing something.

Blood gushed out from his hand and he drop his gun. Two swings and other two drop to the ground.

Bruce can see the man in black sweater have long black hair. Without thinking, he shout.

Loki!

The man who in the way raise a knife? to strike the bank robber jerked back. He snap his finger and he dissapear in green flame.

The polices, robber man, the woman, all people that watch from far away just stared in the empty place. Then all eyes turn to stare Bruce who standing awkward. The reporter suddently invasion his space.

"Who are you?" She ask in rush. "Do you know what happen, can you tell we?" The woman trust her microphone. Bruce, backed away.

"Uh..."

A black van stop behind him. Bruce tense when a hand landed in his hand.

"We will take care from here." Natasha voice.

"Right." Bruce flee to the car.

* * *

Okay, this is the last chapter that already written. This story not unfinished, but I just not write the next yet.

I know the end of my story. Hehe...

Thank you for at least try to read it^^


End file.
